NOIR
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Apa benar dia Ayahmu? Kenapa terlihat seperti kakakmu? Dia masih sangat tampan!" Sudut bibirnya bergerak naik enggan. Hal yang tidak disukainya adalah situasi seperti ini. Tapi memang, laki-laki itu terlihat masih sangat tampan sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.
1. Stray

Part: STRAY

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagai lapisan kaca, sebening kristal, dan sepucat mayat. Garis-garis pembuluh darah yang memiliki dua jenis warna biru dan hijau tak tampak timbul meski kulitnya nyaris tembus pandang.

Giginya tidak bergemelatuk, bahunya tidak bergetar, tapi sorot matanya melemah, tidak ada uap yang mengepul di udara. Warna merahnya sedikit memudar, tergeletak tak bergerak di atas tumpukan salju yang semakin menebal tiap detiknya.

Tak berkedip, gundukan kecil dengan rambut sehitam helai bulu gagak itu menatap kosong pada seseorang yang berdiri menyaksikannya sekarat.

Laki-laki bermantel hitam, uap juga tak mengepul di depan hidung bangirnya. Tak berekspresi, kedua tangannya bersarang nyaman di dalam saku mantel.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu berada di sini?"

Pada siapa dia bertanya?

Burung gagak di atas pohon mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala. Mengawasi dengan tajam sosok si pria dan seorang anak yang terbaring sekarat di bawah salju yang turun.

Kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu, kemudian kembali menatap si anak yang sepertinya berada di usia 6 atau 7 tahun itu.

"Kemana orangtua mu?"

Anak itu terdiam seperti mayat, matanya masih terbuka.

Dia berjalan mendekat, menarik kedua tangannya, kemudian berlutut tepat di samping tubuh anak itu. Yang seperti es, membeku, meraih tangan kanannya dan membalikkanya untuk melihat sisi bagian dalam, tepat di pergelangan tangan _ㅡseharusnya letak urat nadi beradaㅡ_ lalu mengusapnya. Sebuah simbol kecil menghiasi kulit sepucat mayat itu.

"Tinggalkan saja dia, bocah itu akan segera mati Tuan" burung gagak berbicara. Tak tahan terlalu lama menutup paraunya yang runcing.

"Ku pikir para hunter sudah membasmi mereka, ternyata tidak semua" laki-laki itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sang gagak mengepakkan sayapnya ringan, terbang turun, mengubah sosok berbulunya menjadi seorang pria bertubuh semampai dan rambut hitam lebat. Berpakaian serba hitam,menatap penuh antisipasi pada si pria yang masih memegangi tangan bocah kecil itu.

"Anda tidak berniat untuk memungutnya bukan?" Gagak bertanya memastikan.

Tak menyahut, laki-laki itu tanpa aba mengangkat tubuh ringkih sang bocah. Mendekapnya di dada, dan menimbulkan pergerakkan kecil pada kedua tangan sang anak yang ia lingkarkan di sekitar lehernya.

"Tuan!"

Krauk.

Sepasang taring kecil tertanam di leher pucatnya, pelukan di lehernya semakin erat, dan laki-laki itu mengayunkan kedua kaki panjangnya, menapak di atas tumpukan salju dengan langkah tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun. Menyangga tubuh kecil di hadapannya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain kembali bersarang di saku mantel.

"Tuan Kris! Anda tidak bisa membawa anak itu bersama anda!" gagak terlihat tidak setuju atas sikap laki-laki itu. Raut wajahnya marah, tidak suka.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi putraku. Dia bisa berguna untukku" sahutnya tenang.

Bocah laki-laki itu masih meminum darahnya. Seperti seseorang yang tidak menjumpai air selama berhari-hari.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukannya! Apakah anda lupaㅡ"

"Tidak Lui. Aku tidak melanggar peraturan. Apa di matamu anak ini terlihat seperti manusia?" menoleh sembari menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan tatapan penuh kekuasaan.

Lui menundukkan kepalanya segera. "Tapiㅡ" rasa takut menekan keberaniannya dititik terbawah. Dia tidak bisa membantah, seorang bawahan tidak diperbolehkan menentang sang pemilik kuasa. Kekuatan itu terasa menghimpit jiwanya.

Tegukan terakhir yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya, bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya dari leher sang pria, dengan noda darah di sekitar bibirnya, ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan khas anak-anak, hanya berkedip ketika laki-laki yang memberinya makan balas menatapnya.

"Siapa namamu?" mata merahnya yang nyaris mati kini kembali hidup.

Bocah itu hanya diam awalnya, hingga kemudian menggerakkan bibir mungilnya yang belepotan. Ia mengucapkan namanya dengan suara kecil yang manis.

"Zitao, paman"

Lucu.

"Kau sendirian?"

Kepala kecil itu terayun naik-turun pelan.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku adalah Ayahmu. Aku baru saja memberimu makan, jadi kau harus menurut padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Bocah itu seharusnya mengerti, dia tercipta lebih 'sempurna' dari manusia. Maka ia mengangguk lugu, kembali memeluk leher laki-laki yang sudah memberinya makan dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu lebar pria itu.

Melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan di belakang, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tak suka. Tapi dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya ingin ikut dengan laki-laki yang sudah memberinya makan malam ini, menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

[N.O.I.R: STRAY]

Lama ga ketemu ya?

Maaf ga pernah update. Kinerja otak saya mulai menurun, keliatannya udah masuk fase vakum/hiatus nih, wkwkw

Jangan lupa komen kalo kalian sayang author *hoek* maksudnya sayang kristao fanfic2nya~

Fanfic ini saya reupload dari wattpad karena dikit banget yg komen, kayanya kristao shipper udah mulai berkurang ya. Jadi mohon tinggalkan jejak kalau kalian selesai membaca ini :)

(bocoran, di wattpad ff ini udah 2 chapter dan chapter 3 juga udah jadi. jadi tolong lah diapresiasi dengan meninggalkan komentar)

Seperti biasa, jangan ditungguin lol

Regards, Skylar

12-06-2018


	2. Just Grow

Part: Just Grow

.

.

Cukup lama dia terdiam di depan sebuah toko pakaian, memperhatikan beberapa setelan yang terpajang di balik kaca bening, merupakan pakaian terbaik di toko tersebut, dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku mantel tebal berwarna hitam pekat, seperti surainya yang bercahaya.

Sesekali mengelus dagunya yang runcing, tatapannya beralih dari manekin satu ke manekin lainnya. Mengundang rasa penasaran sang pemilik toko yang kebetulan sore ini tidak banyak pengunjung di tokonya, dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko untuk menegur ramah lelaki tinggi dengan kulit yang putih bersih.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Anda terlihat bingung" wanita berusia sekitar awal 40 atau 50 berdiri di depan pintu toko miliknya.

Kris menoleh pada sang wanita, sejenak kembali melihat pakaian yang ada di manekin, lalu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang berharga.

"Aku sedang berpikir apakah warna seperti ini pantas untuk anak-anak"

Dia memang selalu berwibawa.

Wanita berambut ikal tersenyum. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki"

"Usia?"

Kris berpikir sejenak, dia sedang menghitung, dan wanita di hadapannya menunggu dengan sabar. Berpikir jika laki-laki muda nan tampan yang sedang kebingungan itu adalah seorang Ayah muda yang sedang kebingungan dengan usia putranya sendiri.

"Sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun"

"Di usia itu anak-anak memang lebih selektif memilih pakaian yang ingin mereka kenakan, Tuan. Jika anda berkenan, saya bisa memberi rekomendasi atau sekedar konsultasi kecil mengenai pakaian putra anda. Bagaimana?"

Ide bagus. Hal seperti ini memang baru pertama untuknya.

Kris mengangguk, sang wanita tersenyum lagi lalu membukakan pintu toko yang berada di samping kanannya.

"T-tuan... "

Satu langkah saat suara di belakang tubuhnya terdengar, Kris berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya. Wajah Lui muncul di antara tumpukan barang belanja yang dibawanya seorang diri.

"Anda akan membeli pakaian lagi?" bertanya ragu, sembari membenahi caranya membawa semua kantong belanja itu.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa semua ini tidak cukup?"

Melirik tumpukan kantong belanja di kedua tangan Lui, ia berkata "Sejak tadi aku hanya memilih pakaian dengan warna yang sama. Dan aku ingin membeli beberapa dengan warna yang berbeda. Ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak, tapi..."

"Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu untuk meletakkan semua barang itu lalu kembali lah kemari"

 _'APA!?!'_

Lui tidak seberani itu untuk meloloskan rasa kagetnya dan rasa tidak terimanya atas perintah sang Tuan yang sangat dia hormati. Maka hanya kedua mata membulat lah yang dapat ia tunjukan pada Kris yang kini berlalu masuk ke dalam toko bersama si pemilik.

Pasrah menerima nasib, mengumpat dalam hati, dan benar-benar tidak rela melakukan semua ini. Berbeda halnya jika semua barang itu adalah milik sang Tuan, dan karena hal itulah dia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin dia berubah menjadi ke bentuk aslinya _ㅡburung gagakㅡ_ untuk membawa semua barang itu? Ukuran tubuhnya saja tidak sampai sebuah kantong belanja berukuran besar.

Tapi bukankah itu gunanya kereta kuda yang mereka naiki selama ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan benci, bukan pula antipati. Hanya menghindar jika bisa, karena dia belum terbiasa ketika membuka jendela kamar setelah bulan bergeser dari singgasananya, udara musim semi menghambur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dahinya berkerut dengan bibir mungil mengerucut, sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti, kemudian menutup kembali jendelanya. Beranjak dari depan jendela, ia berjalan malas menuju tempat tidur kayu, duduk di tepinya sambil memegangi perut rata yang mendadak lapar.

Lengan sweater rajut putih yang beberapa hari lalu masih melebihi kedua tangannya karena terlalu panjang, kini sudah sekitar 5 senti di atas pergelangan tangannya. Tapi dia mengabaikannya, bukan hal yang luar biasa baginya, karena hampir semua pakaian di lemarinya sudah terlalu kecil untuk dikenakan.

Dan bukan itu masalah utamanya, perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan, tapi dia tidak bisa segera memuaskan rasa laparnya. Ia harus menunggu beberapa menit atau jam lagi, di antara rasa kantuk yang menyerang, tapi kedua telinganya masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang semakin dekat.

Seperti mendapat energi baru begitu mengetahui jika apa yang ditunggu telah datang, dia berlari begitu cepat hingga tampak seperti sekelebat angin yang berhembus. Menanti di depan pintu, beralaskan permadani berwarna hitam yang menyapa lembut telapak kakinya ㅡdia lupa slipper miliknyaㅡ hingga pintu kayu di hadapannya terbuka.

Laki-laki tinggi tampan, bermantel coklat tua, membawa _postman bag_ di tangan kanannya, berdiri menjulang. Tak lupa menyambut dengan senyuman di bibir, dan dia menerima usapan lembut di kepalanya dari tangan besar pria itu.

Tapi senyumnya memudar saat melihat sosok pria lain yang lebih muda berdiri di belakang laki-laki tampan itu, membuatnya mengarahkan tatapan ke arah lain.

"Simpan ini di ruangan ku" memberi perintah pada pria muda itu, sembari memberikan tas kerja miliknya. Pelayannya membungkuk menerima tas tersebut, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua sosok di sana.

"Masuklah ke kamar mu, aku akan menyusul"

Mengangguk semangat. "Baik"

Dia adalah anak penurut, jika diminta untuk menunggu maka ia akan menunggu, karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah membohonginya. Dia sangat baik, membuatnya bertekad untuk membalas semua kebaikannya suatu hari nanti, dengan cara apapun itu.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, tidak perlu mempersilahkan atau membuka pintu, karena yang datang adalah pemilik rumah ini. Laki-laki dewasa yang tampan itu sudah menjadi idolanya sejak dirinya dipungut dari malam bersalju.

Dia belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya, dan ia bisa melihat makanannya telah tersaji karena tiga kancing teratas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terbuka lebar.

Dirinya akan mengisi perut kosongnya sebentar lagi. Saat laki-laki itu duduk di tepian ranjang, memberi isyarat agar dirinya mendekat, dan ia segera melakukannya. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar terlalu lama.

Sudah cukup penantian selama 4 hari ini.

Kedua matanya terpejam setelah sepasang taring tajam tertanam di kulit leher pria yang dihormatinya. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak darah laki-laki itu, perutnya sudah penuh, dahaganya telah hilang.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, _gege_ " membersihkan sisa darah di sudut bibirnya dengan ujung lidahnya, tersenyum saat mata keemasan pria itu menatapnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Menurut, mendaratkan tubuhnya di samping laki-laki itu, ia menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanda tanya. Dan ia menerima tatapan berbeda, juga sentuhan lembut di kepalanya.

Laki-laki itu tidak menakutkan seperti yang terlihat. Dia tak mengerti, padahal sepasang mata berwarna indah itu seperti selalu memberinya perlindungan. Tapi kenapa beberapa orang terlihat menghindari berinteraksi dengannya? Yah, terkecuali Lui.

"Zitao"

"Ya _gege_?"

"Mulai besok kita akan pindah dari tempat ini?"

"Ke mana?"

"Korea Selatan"

Zitao terkejut, tapi _gege_ yang ada di dekatnya terlihat sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Kenapa jauh sekali? Kenapa kita harus pindah? Kita sudah lama tinggal di sini, _ge_ "

"Karena itu kita harus pindah. Kau tidak lihat? Kau terus tumbuh besar, pakaian yang ku belikan satu bulan yang lalu sudah sekecil ini" mengangkat satu tangan si pemuda, menunjukkan lengan baju yang sudah terlalu pendek.

Zitao mengerucutkan bibir, menganggukkan kepala kecil. Pria itu memang benar, mereka tidak bisa tinggal di tempat ini lagi.

"Kau akan menyukai tempat baru kita nanti" sebuah ciuman mendarat di puncak kepalanya saat Zitao menunduk.

"Kau akan mulai bersekolah di sana, beradaptasi dengan manusia. Karena kita tidak lagi berada di zaman banyak vampire berkeliaran dan para penyihir berlalu-lalang. Dunia berubah, jika kau ingin bertahan, kau harus 'berubah' menjadi manusia. Apa kau mengerti, Taozi?"

"Aku mengerti Kris- _ge_. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan _gege_ "

"Tentu. Kau hanya harus mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan, hanya aku. Karena aku yang sudah merawatmu, karena kau hanya bisa meminum darahku. Aku tahu Taotao tidak akan mengecewakan Kris- _gege_ nya"

Pemuda 13 tahun _ㅡdiusia manusianyaㅡ_ itu mengangkat kepalanya, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman tipis, menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Dia terlalu lucu menjadi seorang vampire tanpa ayah dan ibu, tidak terlihat mengancam ataupun menakutkan.

Tanpa orang tua, tapi Zitao memiliki seseorang yang lebih daripada orang tua kandungnya. Tidak tahu pasti siapa Kris sebenarnya, laki-laki yang sudah memungut dan merawatnya, sosoknya tidak berubah sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Seperti laki-laki itu tidak membutuhkan air untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak pula membutuhkan darah seperti dirinya.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan _gege_ "

Kris tersenyum, tangan besarnya menyentuh kepala Zitao untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengusap rambut hitamnya, lalu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukan.

Zitao yang dipungutnya di malam bersalju.

Vampire kecil tanpa orang tua.

Kris telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Bibirnya yang tebal menipis, seiring dengan warna mata yang berubah kemerahan. Selagi satu tangannya masih mengusak helai arang si vampir kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[End?]

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)

 _Regards_ , Skylar

30-06-2018


	3. Alive

Apa yang dikatakan Kris bertahun-tahun lalu benar adanya.

Zaman berubah, dunia berubah.

Kereta kuda tak lagi digunakan.

Perapian tak lagi ada di tiap rumah.

Gedung-gedung tinggi tersebar seperti sampah yang berserakkan.

Dan mereka hidup di dalamnya.

Zitao tak perlu alarm untuk membuatnya terjaga di pagi hari, karena kedua matanya tak benar-benar terpejam. Pagi menjelang namun langit masih sedikit gelap, tubuhnya masih nyaman terbalut selimut putih tebal selagi jarum jam terus bergerak.

Separuh wajahnya menempel di bantal, kelopak matanya enggan untuk terbuka, sekilas menangkap bayang-bayang langit berwarna biru gelap dari kaca jendela kamar yang tak tertutup.

Biru. Menenangkan.

Suasana kamarnya begitu sepi dan hening.

Dan dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin bangun dari tempat tidur super empuk miliknya.

"Lui!"

Pemuda gagak itu awalnya sibuk mempersiapkan secangkir kopi pahit di dapur bergegas meninggalkan pekerjaannya menuju ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya sepagi ini.

"Ya Tuan?" sampai di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Laki-laki tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam yang masih basah dan mengenakkan bathrobe berwarna senada. Menoleh pada asistennya dengan alis menukik, Kris berjalan mendekat, membawa selembar kertas di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa Tuan Kris?" Lui tak mengerti kenapa sosok yang dihormatinya itu terlihat marah pagi ini.

"Apa kau yang membuat laporan ini?"

Kertas itu terangkat di depan wajahnya. Lui mengambilnya, membaca isinya dan langsung mengetahui penyebab amarah Kris pagi ini.

"Bukan Tuan. Park Jimin yang membuat laporan Hotel XX"

"Kembalikan padanya, katakan dia harus membuat laporan baru. Sore ini harus sudah berada di mejaku" Lui mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Kenapa dia belum menghubungiku?"

"Akan saya tanyakan nanti"

"Ya sudah pergilah. Pagi ini benar-benar menjengkelkan" Kris menggerutu di akhir kalimat.

Lui beranjak dari ambang pintu, dan Kris masih berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang. Satu alisnya terangkat menyadari sesuatu, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai atas.

Diikuti tatapan Lui yang mengintip dari dalam dapur. Pemuda itu mendengus keras.

Tapi baru anak tangga ke empat, bel apartemen berbunyi. Kris menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, mendapati Lui yang mengintip dirinya, dan pemuda itupun segera menuju ke depan untuk mengakhiri bunyi bel yang agak menganggu di pagi ini.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, menunggu Lui yang terdengar sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di depan. Tak lama pemuda dengan tinggi 175cm itu kembali bersama seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang terlihat sangat canggung.

Siapa dia?

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, agak takut saat pria dewasa yang berdiri di bawah tangga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan menyelidik dari atas ke bawah, seperti dia adalah pencuri yang berhasil tertangkap.

"Dia teman sekolah Zitao, katanya mereka janji untuk berangkat sekolah bersama hari ini. Karena itu dia datang kemari untuk menjemput Zitao, Tuan" kata Lui.

"Teman sekolah Tao?" Kris mengulangi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk, melirik si Tuan Rumah dari balik poninya. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"J-Jeon Jungkook, paman"

"Ini pertama kalinya teman sekolah Tao datang. Naiklah, kamarnya ada di atas. Kurasa bayi besar itu masih bermalas-malasan di kamarnya"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat kemudian lebar-lebar melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, melewati Kris. Hingga pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menghilang di atas tangga, Kris masih berdiri di sana.

"Zitao benar-benar sudah besar. Dia pasti punya banyak teman di sekolah" ucapnya melepas lipatan tangannya, menuruni empat anak tangga.

"Saya tidak mengerti, Tuan"

Suara Lui menghentikan langkah Kris yang hendak menuju kamarnya. Menoleh pada si pemuda gagak.

"Kenapa anda masih mengurusi Zitao, dia sudah dewasa dan pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kenapa anda harus repot-repot? Sosok seperti anda tidak seharusnya melakukan semua ini" Lui mengatakannya penuh keberanian kali ini, tatapannya tak menuju ke bawah, melainkan tepat pada sepasang mata keemasan milik Kris.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku beberapa kali. Aku tidak memberi perintah padamu untuk mengikutiku, kau yang memilih untuk melayaniku saat aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di Dunia ini. Dan sekarang kau keberatan dengan apa yang ku lakukan?"

Suara Kris memberat, nada suaranya berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti geraman. Seperti seekor Serigala yang marah saat tidurnya diganggu.

Lui menundukkan kepala, tatapan matanya tidak fokus mengarah pada lantai.

"Maaf, maafkan saya Tuan. Maafkan kelancangan saya"

"Jika kau tidak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, kau bisa kembali kapan saja ke neraka"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Moodnya sedang buruk.

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi, kelas sejarah siang ini pun berakhir. Guru meninggalkan ruangan, membebaskan para murid untuk sementara waktu sampai bel masuk kelas berbunyi, sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Zitao merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, meluruskan kaki panjangnya di bawah meja, seraya menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ku dengar guru olahraga diganti" kata seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang duduk di barisan terdepan. Membalikan tubuhnya menghadap belakang menatap Zitao.

"Benarkah? Aku baru dengar" ucapnya mengerutkan dahi samar. "Kau dengar soal itu, Kookie?" menoleh ke teman dekatnya yang berada tepat di samping kirinya.

Kelas sudah sepi, menyisakan tiga siswa yang sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengangguk, membuat poninya bergoyang. "Aku dengar dari anak kelas sebelah, katanya Choi-songsaenim melanjutkan study S3 nya ke luar negeri"

Zitao menopang dagu, "Kira-kira seperti apa penganti Choi-songsaenim? Ku harap dia tidak kejam"

"Oh, hei Kyung" sepertinya Jungkook teringat sesuatu. Membuat pemuda mungil yang dipanggil urung memutar tubuhnya ke depan.

"Apa?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Semalam aku melihat di tv, apa benar ditemukan mayat di sana? Bukankah lokasinya dekat dengan rumah mu?"

Satu alis Zitao terangkat, ia menatap Jungkook dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Memasang telinga baik-baik karena sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius.

"Ya, sekitar 3 blok dari rumah ku. Aku juga melihatnya di tv semalam"

"Ada apa? Semalam terjadi apa di dekat rumah Kyungsoo?" Zitao bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jungkook memicingkan mata. Zitao menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak melihat tv?"

"Tidak. Aku jarang menontonnya. Ada apa 'sih?"

"Semalam terjadi pembunuhan di dekat rumah ku. Itu kata Polisi" Kyungsoo yang menyahut. Pemuda mungil itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja Zitao. Sembari berkutat dengan ponselnya, lalu memberikannya pada Zitao.

Jungkook ikut bergabung di meja temannya itu, dan Zitao sibuk membaca sebuah artikel disebuah portal berita yang ada di layar ponsel Kyungsoo. Dari wajahnya terlihat sebuah keterkejutan, hingga wajahnya terangkat untuk menatap kedua teman sekelasnya.

"Apa ini sungguhan? Kejam sekali. Seperti di dalam film saja" Zitao menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo kembali. Bergidik kecil.

"Ku rasa pembunuhnya terobsesi dengan suatu adegan film" Kyungsoo meletakkan bokongnya di kursi meja depan bangku milik Zitao.

"Dunia sudah semakin gila. Kita harus berhati-hati, terutama kau Kyung" ujar Jungkook.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah keluar malam"

"Kau juga bodoh. Bukankah kau masih bekerja part time?"

"Seminggu lagi kerja sambilan ku berakhir. Dan kurasa aku harus libur dulu untuk mencari yang baru"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Kookie" Zitao mengusap bahu Jungkook, yang dibalas oleh senyum kecil pemuda itu.

"Kalian tidak lapar?" Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya.

"Aku bawa bekal" sahut Jungkook cepat.

"Kau Zi?"

"Aku sedang tidak lapar. Kurasa aku akan membeli minuman saja, kau mau sesuatu Kookie?"

"Tidak" sahutnya seraya kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku yang traktir" sambung Zitao kemudian.

"Sungguh?"

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku mau jus jeruk"

"Oke. Ayo Kyung"

Jungkook mengeluarkan bekalnya, Zitao dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kafetaria. Koridor sekolah memang tidak pernah sepi saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Tapi keramaian yang tidak wajar di salah satu sudut membuat Zitao dan Kyungsoo penasaran.

Para siswi berdiri bergerombol di dekat jendela koridor, beberapa siswa juga tampak berdiri di bagian belakang.

Zitao memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai, dan dia dengan mudah melihat ke luar jendela yang menjadi penyebab gerombolan itu tercipta. Tapi dirinya tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuat mereka berkumpul seperti ini.

"Ada apa di luar?" tanyanya bingung. Seorang pemuda di dekatnya menoleh, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Guru olahraga yang baru ada di lapangan. Mereka sudah seperti ini sejak pagi, asal kau tahu"

Zitao melihatnya, sosok guru yang dimaksud oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

Laki-laki tinggi berambut pendek dan sedikit kurus jika dilihat. Rambutnya agak ikal, berwarna hitam legam, dan Zitao tidak yakin melihat ini. Tapi pria itu seperti memiliki mata yang sama seperti dirinya. Lingkaran hitam itu.

Siapapun yang sedang diperhatikan seperti ini pasti akan segera menyadarinya, jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan jika guru baru itu tiba-tiba menatap ke atas tempat siswa-siswa itu bergerombol.

"Dia punya mata yang tajam"

Zitao menoleh ke sisi kirinya, melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja berceletuk.

"Sudahlah ayo, aku haus sekali" menarik lengan pemuda mungil itu, mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju kafetaria.

[End?]

Jangan senang dulu yaaa xD

Seperti yg udah gw bilang dipart sebelumnya kalo gw ga tau ff ini bakal terus berlanjut atau ada kelanjutannya apa ga. Selama masih ada notif berarti ff ini masih berlanjut(selama ide gw ga buntu).

Ff ini condong ke hubungan dan latar belakang tokohnya aja sih. Jd bukan ff yg berat. Jadi kalau misal ada yg ngerasa konfliknya atau latar belakangnya kurang jelas(memang ga terlalu ditonjolkan) ya simpan dalam hati aja kwkw

 _Anyway_ , ff ini terinspirasi dari _manhwa_ BL di **Lezhin** yang berjudul "I'm Yours, Blood Soul"

Regards, Skylar

01-07-2018


End file.
